


Johto shorts

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Furry, M/M, Memes, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: a collection of smuts featuring one (or many) of the johto characters.





	1. Chapter 1

It starts like a lot of things do; with exhausted 3 am talk.

“If you could pick anyone to have a three way, who would you pick?”

“Steven Stone.”

There are few things funnier than Gold choking on this air.

“Joke aside,” Crystal continues, but only after loudly laughing at him (so what if it wasn’t _completely_ a joke? Let a girl have her dirty fantasies, bruh) “It’s Silver.”

Had Gold asked, she could have justified herself with plenty of reasons; Silver is a friend, she trusts him. Silver is pretty hot, in his own way. Silver is one of the few people Gold might accept to share (for lack of a better word) with without going all green out of jealousy.

But the greatest part of 3 am talks, is that everything makes sense to the talkers. So Gold nods with a “Good choice. Me too.” and a softer “Anyone is better than Steven anyway” and promptly collapses in bed.

Really, a perfectly normal talk at this hour.

*

The problem is, unlike most 3 am talks that has the good sense to fade into hazy memories and erase any embarrassment that could come from them, this one doesn’t. And now Gold _can’t stop thinking about it._

Whenever his thoughts wander to anything even vaguely sexual -from just taking a shower to having his face squeezed between Crystal’s thighs- he can’t help but think of what if. Of tasting Silver’s tongue and feeling his chest (how different would it be from Crystal’s?) Of feeling thinner hands touch him and long hair tickle him. Of exploring between two very different legs-

Or what if, Crystal and Silver- watching her take and give pleasure from and to another, seeing and hearing her without having to focus on his tongue at the same time-

Or Crystal and himself, double-teaming on Silver- have Crystal ride him in front while he lets his hands wander from behind-

Or Silver and him, on Crystal-

Or Silver and Crystal, on him-

The possibilities are dizzying. Possibly because thinking about them drags a large amount of his blood from his head to somewhere else.

Dear lords. If he dies of sexual frustration, write on his tombstone it’s all Silver’s fault.

*

(once, during another 3 am talk, he says:

“I’m really fucking gay for Silver.”

Crystal rolls her eyes while pouring Red Bull in her coffee. “Did you seriously only figure it now?”)

*

Gold and Crystal disagree on a lot of things; if it’s bolacha or biscoito. If going headfirst into battle _is_ a viable strategy. If that pool cue really was worth it.

But on this, they agree:

Next time they get a hold of Silver for more than a few minutes, they’ll ask him. 

In the meantime, well… A couple can dream. And write friendfictions.

*

(The dreamed threesome _does_ eventually happen. It’s awkward as hell, and they break into giggling fits more than once; but it’s _amazing_.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be interpreted as game/mangaverse, but originally it was meant for the double nuzlocke challenge by @miileskine (which is really fucking good btw)

Her mouth is hot, _scorching_ against his own, soft lips and skilled tongue setting his body aflame.

They break off their kiss eventually, panting heavily; but instead of going right back at it, Gold tilts his head and lays soft kisses against her neck.

(The events leading to it are unfortunate, but _boy_ does he love the short hair)

She giggles breathlessly when he pokes out his tongue. It’s like music to his ears. “That tickles.”

He would answer, but the next moment he feels her strong hands seizing his to guide them to her breasts, and he’s kind of got other priorities.

He’s starting to get a hang on what she likes now; they _have_ made out a few times already. He knows how much pressure he needs to apply with his palms, how to rub his thumbs at the right places. Her happy sighs inform him that yes, he got it right.

“Hold on,” she stops him eventually “I want to remove the top.”

He nods, and move to remove his own shirt in the meantime. He can’t help but let his gaze wander over her when he’s done; she’s beautiful. From her face to her legs passing by her breasts and scar, there is not an inch of her he finds unattractive.

Desire flares through his being. Gods, does he want to bury his head between her legs and make her lose her mind-

He hears Crystal draws a sharp breath.

…oh. He said that out loud.

“Can I?” he asks in a whisper, like a priest on an altar.

“ _Yes._ ” and he knows, she wants this just as much as he does.

He starts on her collarbones, leaving trails of kisses on his way down; it’s his way of paying a tribute to the scar on her side, to tell her that she’s magnificent with or without it. When he finally reaches her short black hair, he can feels her trembling in anticipation beneath his palms.

If he is frank with himself, he isn’t quite sure about what to do; they have fooled around before, yes, but it had all stayed above the waist so far. This, this is new. He only wants to give Crystal his best.

So Gold, in a purely Gold fashion, decides to dive directly in.

Her gasp reminds him of honey, sweet and does he want more of it.

She guides him, at first- no, slower, no, lower, actually higher, less deep, yes like this- but soon enough -or maybe had it been hours?- her stream of words get a lot less coherent and a lot like an endless music of ‘please’ and _“Gold”_

Not that he can hear her that well, anyway. Her thighs are pressing on either side of his head, her ankles pressing against his back, her hands fisting his hair.

(He’s fairly certain she could crush his skull with her legs)

(It wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, he decides)

Never before had he seen Crystal so out of control, so free. It makes him feel powerful. He is the one who makes her this way. He is the one giving her this pleasure.

Finally, _finally_ , she comes undone under his mouth; whole body shaking and voice barely muffled by the pillow she threw at her face. Then, she goes limp, breaths heavy.

“ Good?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

That makes him smile. Good job Gold. Mission accomplished. Achievement unlocked: eating out your gf.

He climbs back on the bed next to Crys and wraps his arms around her.

“Do you” she’s still panting, still having trouble speaking “ do you, ah, want me to, return the favor?”

…well…

He’s not going to argue that his pants are a little tight at the moment, but

“No, it’s okay. Just relax and rest, Crys.”

“Okay then…” her voice is tiny, drowsy. Soon, she drifts off to sleep.

He joins her soon after.

(They sleep incredibly well this night.)


	3. Chapter 3

If someone had told Gold a few years ago that not only would he get things up his butt, but he would be the one suggesting it, he would have laughed so hard he would have swallowed his tongue.

In Gold’s very humble opinion, he used to be a perfect idiot.

“You okay there?”

“More than okay.” he mumbles in the pillow. Boy, is it how she feels when he fingers her? No wonder she always end up squirming in his arms.

“Alright, I think we used enough lube. But you better tell me if it hurt or anything, okay? Safety first.”

He nods. He feels her retrieving her hand, hears shuffles behind him, and next thing he knows there is something a lot larger and harder pressing between his cheeks.

His first gasp is one of surprise; the strap-on is… A LOT different from her slim fingers.

His second gasp is of raw pleasure.

Crystal is slow, careful not to hurt him, careful not to slip; it drives him crazy. Each inch forward draw a sharp breath off of him. By the time her hips rest safely against his butt, he’s not ashamed to say he’s already panting.

“Still okay?” Crystal, being the best girlfriend she is, had bent over him to whisper in his ear. Her chest presses against his back, her hands on her hips.

“Yeah. Can you… Move a little?”

She giggles. “Sure.” her teeth graze his lobes, tongue perking out-

He moans as she experimentally bucks against him. Oooh boy. He’s so, so fucked. Quite literally.

“Again.” he begs. Crystal complies immediately. She moves again, a little more. And again, a little harder. And again-

And she stops completely, seemingly restraining herself from laughing.

“What’s… So…. Funny…?”

She kisses the nape of his neck, a silent apology for the abrupt stop, and whispers in the lowest and most gravelous voice she can manages:

“ _hacker voice_ I’m in.”

Oh gods.

Oh GODS.

And he’s laughing, too, however breathlessly. “Oh my- Crystal, I love you so much right now- Oh MAN-”

He almost chokes on his laughs when she bucks again, picking up the pace where she’d left it.

“Please don’t tell me you have a meme kink.”

“Don’t… K-k-kinkshaaaame… Fuckkkk… Crys… Crystal… Crystal… Fuck… Love y-you…”

His speech slowly dissolves in an incoherent mess of ‘Crystal’ and ‘love you’. He’s shaking, he’s trembling against her, hands gripping the sheets and breath heavy.

Crystal rests her hands on top of his owns, entwining their fingers together. “I love you too.”

Then her teeth are in his shoulder, and Gold is positively gone.

When Gold’s orgasm finally passes over, he is a panting, shaking mess in Crystal’s arms.

He pretty much collapses when she pulls out. Something cold is pressed between his hands. Water, he realizes. He chugs a good half of it right there.

He hears a clinging sound -Crystal removing the harness- then feels the bed shift under him as she climbs back next to him, and finally her hand in his hair.

“Okay?”

Yeah. Yeah. A lil tired, but okay.

“Good?”

FUCK yes.

She giggles. “Anything else you need? More water? A bath? Blankets?”

“Cuddles.” he manages to answer with a hoarse tone.

“That I can do. Scoot over. It’s spooning time.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, and like a dumbass Silver walks right into Crystal straddling her boyfriend.

“S-silver!” The short-haired girl squeaks, quickly distancing herself from Gold’s neck -holy shit, his shoulders are just. Covered in bite marks.- “Did, you, need anything?” She shuffles with the blanket, trying to cover her bare legs. At least she still have her shirt on. The same can’t be said about Gold.

“Yeah. I was. Looking for a pan. A frying pan. Where did you store them?” At least the ginger had the decency to look embarrassed; his hair is a shade of red that clashes horribly with his hair.

“Kitchen, above the microwave.”

Silver nods, processing the information. Now, the logical course of action would be closing the door and going back to making these crepes.

Closing the door.

Any minute now.

Any-

“Look, no offense,” pipes up Gold, “but either leave or join us, don’t just stand there.”

Now that seems to get Silver.exe to work again. “….Join you?”

“Join us?” Crystal sounds dumbfounded.

If regret had a face, it would be Gold’s right now. The boy can’t backpedal quickly enough. “I meant- rhetorical suggestion! I don’t, actually expect you to stay?” This would be a lot more convincing if the statement wasn’t shaped like a question.

“……I would actually be down for that if you two were.”

….Say that again?

“I mean- no pressure or anything, if you don’t want to, you don’t want to, it’s alright-” Oh gods, is it even possible to be more awkward than that.

“I want to.” Cuts Silver, taking a few steps forward, a hand on the door. “Gold?”

“Yes.” That’s all the permission he needs to close the door and gets on the bed. “Kotone will be okay with that?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. We’ve discussed this before.”

“Sooo, how do we do this?” Figures Gold would ask relevant question when sex is involved, of all things.

“Can I just… watch? I’m not sure I’m comfortable with touching yet.”

“Sure.” Gold sneaks his arms behind Crystal and pulls her closer to him. “This is a full-consent zone here. Something makes you uncomfortable? You want to stop? You want to leave? You say, and we stop. The Goldilocks Ride™ aims to give everyone a good time.”

“…Goldilocks Ride? Really Gold? Really?”

“Look I know the locks aren’t actually gold, but-mmh!” The boy was rudely interrupted by Crystal’s lips, tearing a surprised sound off him.

“You know,” she says, sliding hands in his hair. “I’m sure the last thing Silver wants to know is the exact color of your pubes.” Gold looks like he wants to retort, but teeth sink in his bottom lip and _suck_ , and the boy has other things to worry about.

Crystal’s hands roam over the body before her; hair and shoulders and chest, to the hem of Gold’s boxers and over the palm of his hands. She can’t seem to get enough, to touch enough, to feel enough. Silver isn’t sure if she’s trying to put on a show or if she is always like this.

(There are red lines over Gold’s torso, he notices mindlessly. If anything, Crystal appears to be holding on the scratching while he is around.)

When she is tired of kissing, Crystal moves to his ears, offering gentle nibbling and darting tongue. Gold’s content sighs evolve into muffled moans, his grip on Crystal’s hips becomes more insistent, digging his fingers into her flesh.

And all the while, they keep throwing glances at him.

(Silver has to unbuckle his belt at this point; his pants are starting to hurt.)

Crystal is staring right into your eyes when she bucks her hips forward, grinding against the tent in his underwear. A strangled groan follows that may or may not have been intended to be words. Another buck, and the first curse is out.

“Do you want to kiss him?” she asks, with a wide, wide smile he’d never thought he would see on her face.

(Nerd in the streets, troll in the sheets, he guesses. Or maybe it’s a family thing; Kotone does enjoy teasing too.)

He does, gods he does. So he gets closer, slowly, as to be able to back up if his attentions are unwanted. But Gold only looks at him with a mix of want and desperation (and love, maybe) and soon enough they’re kissing. Hands tangle in hair, lands on the side of necks. Someone moans a name. It might have been his.

The kissing grows more and more passionate. As soon as Gold releases him, Crystal captures him with her own lips, obviously barely restraining herself from biting, though Gold keeps peppering his neck with butterfly kisses and wet licks.

Until, finally, it stops. Gold gets really tense, pulls Silver into a crushing hug, and moans his name in his ear as he climaxes. Crystal follows soon after, having replaced the friction by her own fingers, and comes sinking her teeth in Gold’s shoulder. Silver can only pat them on the back while they pant heavily, bodies limp.

“I… Wow.”

Yeah. Wow.

Gold nudges his side, breath a little steadier. “Silv, you, didn’t, right?”

No, actually. He’ll take care of it in the bathroom, or something-

“Can I blow you?”

Crystal snickers breathlessly, moving behind Silver to hug him. “You really have, a thing for putting thing in your, mouth, don’t you.”

“And you, have a thing for using me, as a scratching post. Stop kinkshaming, Crystal.”

Well… truth to be told, Silver is not completely opposed to the idea.

“Sweeet.” Gold kisses him as light as a feather, hands moving to his pants, while Crystal’s own lips press against the nape of his neck. “Don’t forget to tell me if you’re uncomfortable or anything, okay?”

Gold pulls his pants down softly, then kneels in front of him while Crystal nuzzles him. Hands on his thighs, Silver takes a sharp breath as he leaves a trail of kisses along his shaft.

“Swirl around the top.” suggests Crystal, while the taller boy drags his tongue on the underside of his cock “also you’re not allowed to make fun of my reading material anymore.” The raven-haired trainer follows the instruction with an approving hum, causing Silver to kick his leg and moan out loud.

“W-why, did you s-study the a-a-art of sucking dicks?” he manages to ask between pants. Man, Gold is _good_ at this.

“Yes. And look at where we are now, my boyfriend having an actual idea of what to do instead of just winging it. Not that he isn’t good at bullshitting his way through orgasm. But we’ll all agree it’s better like this.”

Gold forms a thumb up from his place between his thighs, then gives a quick suck to the member between his lips, resulting in Silver’s hand burying themselves into Gold’s hair.

“I, I, I’m, c-close” he warns. Another thumb up; he got it.

Crystal kisses the shell of his ear. “You can, don’t worry. Gold won’t mind.”

Silver sure hopes it’s true, because next thing he knows he’s screaming in the silence and grasping at the sheets.

He faintly hears shuffles around his in the gaze of the afterglows. Hands on his skin pulling him, tucking him under blankets and wrapping him in two close, warm hugs.

“Man,” he breathes, sleep looming over him. “This is going to be so awkward in the morning.”

  
(Spoiler: he’s right. Nobody has any regrets though.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Crystal has… _thoughts_.

She may not be as outspoken as, say, her boyfriend, she is still very much heterosexual. So yeah, at times, she had _thoughts_. At very very rare times in the dead of the night, when sleepiness has thrown her shame out of the window, she even has _kind of fucked up_ thoughts that involved way more ropes and collars than she would ever admit out loud.

… Well that she’s going to have to, apparently.

“I mean,” it’s an odd sight, an embarrassed Gold. “I really, really like you, and I want you to feel good, you know? And I’m always scared of hurting you, and also what if I was actually totally awful and you were just faking orgasms to spare my feelings-”

“Gold.” she gently shook his shoulders. “Do you _really_ think I would ever lie to you to spare your feelings?”

He raises an eyebrow, gaze darting to the scar on her side.

“…. That wasn’t lying, that was omission.”

“Basically lying though.”

“Whatever. Look Gold, I swear I would tell you if I’m unsatisfied. No feelings spared. I’m not that selfless.”

He snorts. “That’s good. Thanks.”

“…Also, to answer your question. I. I really like topping you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And. Uhm. I like bitingyouandstuff.” the words mash together in an almost unintelligible mumble. Almost.

“Believe it or not” Gold’s fingers graze the faded purple mark on his neck “I’d noticed that one.” she huffs, flushed. “hey, no worries. It’s kind of hot, to be honest? So if you’re gonna kinkshame yourself you can kinkshame me too.”

Gods, what a fucking dork. 

Crystal isn’t sure she’s quite ready to voice out loud that she want to put him in handcuffs and throw him on his knees, so instead she says “I’ll tell you the rest another day, alright? There’s only so much kink talk I can handle before giving in the urge to jump out the window.”

He giggles at that. “Sure thing. Take all the time you need.”

“…Though I definitively wouldn’t protest if you were to, say, kiss me right now.”

The boy laughs louder at the unsubtle hint, but complies. His lips are chapped against her own, but warm. Her hands slip under his shirt, roam over his chest, while his own make their way to her butt.

“You’re cute.” he manages to breathe between kisses.

“Thanks.” her eyes focus on his ears. Could she…? “You too.” Yes, she can.

He gasps when her mouth closes on his sensitive lobe, squeezing her ass. His ears are so sensitive, it’s ridiculous. She hasn’t even started nibbling on them yet and she can already feel his tent pressed against her thigh.

(Not that his muffled moans and gasp don’t have any effect on her; the pooling heat in her lower belly has started calling for attention for a little while now.)

“Do you wanna…?”

Gold almost headbutts her with his enthusiast nodding. Wordlessly, Crystal reaches to her back, fishing for a condom.

He holds her tight the whole time she lowers herself on him.

He’s so, so gentle with her; his hug is firm but not hard, his kisses light as butterflies against her face.

She’s… not. A couple bucks in and her nails are already starting to dig into his skin. A couple more and they are raking down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. 

He kisses her full on the mouth a last time, tongues dancing together. Their panting is heavy when they part, short on breath and heavily sweating.

“I love you.” Gold whispers. Crystal does not answer, as her teeth have found the junction of his neck and shoulder, but he knows the spirit is there.

He comes first, his moans an incoherent stream of “Crystal” and “Love you”. She follows a few moments after, her voice muffled by his flesh.

“….One day,” Gold mumbles breathlessly, “one day _you’ll_ come first.”

“Your dick is against you.” she gently kisses the bite mark on his shoulder, like a silent apology.

“By the way, Gold? I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

The handcuffs clang at each of his jerks, though Crystal is unsure of if he would try to push her teeth away or pull her mean bites closer if his hands were free.

Though to be honest she doesn't really ponder about it; her boyfriend's chest is exposed for her, free of annoying arms on the way, and she fully intends to decorate it with red stripes and purple spots.


	7. Chapter 7

He's such a pleasing sight, hands locked behind his back and his knees on the floor. He's at her mercy, her's to manhandle and her's play with as she wants.

He's so eager to please, too, so eager to serve- he deserves a reward. She gently push his head away from her groin and move to kiss him.

"Good boy." she whispers, hand heading south toward his throbbing cock.

The handcuffs clang as he gasps, shivering at the praise.


	8. Chapter 8

Perhaps what really undid Crystal and sent butterflies in her belly, more than his lips on her navel and his tongue over her inner thighs, was the look he gave her; full of awe and adoration and love.

As if he was blessed.

As if she was a star.

As if she was the Sun.

As if he couldn't believe that, out of all her suitors, she chose him. 


	9. Chapter 9

If Gold had learned anything about sex since that very awkward first time years ago, it’s that few things feel as gratifying as being on his knees before someone.

Silver is a treat he rarely gets to taste, too, which makes every muffled cry of pleasure even sweeter to his ears.

Oh, sure, Gold is not nearly as experienced at sucking cocks as he is at eating out, but he makes it up with enthusiasm.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s sudden and overwhelming and yet the exact opposite of unpleasant. Her kiss is rough, strong lips claiming his owns like a battle trophy. Her hands roam over his chest, palming, grabbing, greedy little things attempting to seize his being.

It’s fire and it’s teeth and it’s raw desire. She bites his lips, graze his tongue with her canines, make it well known that _she is the one in power here_. He’s helpless against her, so very helpless, and the thought makes him shudder.

And suddenly, it’s over. She pulls away as if she just got slapped, face getting paler by the second. Her hands snap away, leaving his skin shivering without her heat.

“I- sorry- I just- I got carried away-” she’s stammering, ashamed. To let herself lose control like this, to let herself act upon her disgusting desires like this-

But Gold cannot, and will not, let her leave like this, leave him like this.

His fingers close gently around her wrist, thumb running soothing circles over the top of her hand, and in a whisper he says:

“Do it again.”

She blinks, and leans in to kiss him again.

But- it’s not it. It’s not what he want. It’s not what she wants. Too much restraint.

“Harder. Please.” his voice is high, squeaky, like a little mouse. With a low chuckle, he adds: “you can let go, you know. I won’t break.”

She swallows hard. Bites her lips.

Her jaws close around his shoulder and she _bites._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly DRAGON AU

His scales are surprisingly warm to the touch, smooth and bumpy beneath her fingers. It is very different from human skin- there is no hair at all, for instance. But really, Crystal doesn’t think she minds. It’s new and it’s different, but it’s attractive in its own way.

Gold is all around her, quite literally. His laps under her, his arms around her, his short wings cutting her off the outside world. She’d always known he was a hugger, but she seemed to have underestimated how much.

“Hey there.” Gold says teasingly, bringing her closer to his wide chest.

“Hey.” On his laps, she’s slightly taller than him. She kisses the tip of his nose, shy. It makes him laugh.

He starts peppering her face with kisses, too. Her chin, her cheeks, her temples. It makes her giggle, stroking his arms all the while.

She’s the one who moves to his mouth, surprisingly enough. The first kiss is chaste, but then come the second, then the third…

She’s feeling daring, so she presses her lips harder by the fifth kiss and gently licks his lips. Gold’s sudden intake of air is probably the greatest reward of being forward; neither of them are used to her taking charge in affections.

And then Gold is opening his mouth, and their tongues are touching, and _oh boy._

She can’t help but graze his sharp teeth in the process, huge and pointed and fuck this shouldn’t feel so nice. His tongue, she’d experienced multiple time, is both longer and thinner than hers- not enough to impede speech, but still noticeable. It makes for… interesting, sensations.

He makes quiet appreciating noises, which she takes as a sign he’s enjoying himself as much as she is. Her hands move from his arms to his waist, creeping under his shirt onto his soft belly. His own palms are not at rest, either; he brings them up and down her back, gently petting her.

She slowly sneaks her hands over his chest as they make out, shamelessly groping him. He moans in contentment and sucks just slightly harder at her tongue, settling his over her butt.

….there’s something hard pressing against her navel.

Gold is the one who breaks the kiss, panting. “…I’m good for a cold shower, aren’t I?” he snickers weakly, unwrapping his wings from around her.

And then she grinds against him.

Gold makes a choked sound and flaps his wings wildly, which of course makes Crystal panic when she realize how far she’d gone. “I-I’m sorry! I should have asked-”

“No! No.” Gold cups her hands in his own, red in the face. “It’s. Definitively okay. Surprised me, that’s all.”

Okay. Okay. She didn’t screw up yet.

“Can I… touch you?”

Gold swallows hard and nods. Okay. Okay. She can do this.

Crystal wiggles back a little, as to give herself some room. Then she raises an hesitant hand, and comes pressing her palm against his crotch.

It’s… Really hard, wow. And warm. Gold takes a shaky breath and covers his face with his hands, tail starting to wave around.

Crystal swallows hard, staring. She’s doing this. She’s doing this right now. It’s happening. Oh lord, it’s happening.

She runs her hand over the curve of his clothed cock, feeling him up. He feels… pretty human, so far. No barbs, if anything, which to be honest is all Crystal asked for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's specifically gameverse whoops

It's nothing like Silver imagined, back when he was angry and uncaring and frankly kind of an asshole. It's nothing like the fantasy of grandeur he pictured when he was hormonal and horny, nothing like the boost in control and power he thought about. Gold is on his knees before him, trailing wet kisses on the side of his shaft, eyes full of adoration and eagerness to serve and please, and yet Silver still feels more vulnerable than ever under his gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Silver is _not_ scared, and certainly not scared of hurting _Gold_ of all people.

He's just. Taking his time. That is all.

Gold kisses his cheek softly, his large hands coming to cup Silver's. "Do you want me to prep myself instead?"

Silver huffs. "Yeah, sure. I bet you have a lot of practice fingering yourself."

Gold lets out a cute quiet chuckle and takes the lube off the ginger's hands. "Actually, I do. " he says, and Silver almost chokes on air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly alien au

It started as a joke.

_It started as a joke._

Silver’s panting near her ear, holding her tight against his chest. She’s out of breath, too, still dizzy from the way the rough scrap of his tongue felt against her own. There is a tent in his pants pressing _hard_ against her thigh- not that she can make fun of it, because she’s _dripping wet_ and wanting.

“…So.” She manages to breath out, “sensitive ears, huh?”

He growls and nods weakly, leaning his head against her shoulder.

“Do you,” he swallows, “do you want to do this? Have sex? As in, for real?”

She-

She should say no. She _should_ say no. He’s an _alien_ , for Christ’s sake, and her _coworker_ to top it all-

But looking at him like this, hot and flushed close to her, she can’t help but wonder- how would he feel against her… she’s just had a taste of his tongue, so she can picture it on her skin, but… what about the rest? His fur, his padded fingers, his sharp canines… his dick. And- truth is, _she wants to find out._

_**She wants him.** _

She has for a very long time actually, but only now does she admit it to herself.

“Yes.”

Silver’s ears twitch slightly and his mouth extends in some sort of thin smile. He gently kisses her cheek. “Good. Neat. Me too.”

He raises his hands to her shoulders, hovering over her arms. “So, uhm, where should I-”

“Breasts.” she cuts. She sees his brows knit in confusions, so she gently takes his hands and push them over her chest, causing him to breathe in heavily. “Here.”

“…wow.” He wiggles his fingers experimentally, lightly kneading her through her clothes. “They’re…. really soft.”

“I know right.” she hums gently. “could you move your thumbs a little…? Just- yes here!” 

Silver pauses, coming to a realization, before flicking his thumbs again. “Are those… your nipples?”

“Yep.” Crystal raises her own hands to cup Silver’s cheeks, feeling the warmth beneath the fur. “Only got two, though.”

“Cheater.” He huffs. “You know more stuff about my anatomy than I do about yoo _oOOUurs_ ” his sentence is interrupted by a moan, Crystal’s finger gently stroking the shell of his ears. “ _Cheater_.”

“You know you love it.” she gently kisses his nose, then lets her lips trail to his temple, his ear-

“Ouch!” 

Silver quickly takes his hands off her, having actually dug his claws in her cleavage. “Sorry!!”

Crystal shakes her head. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing, I probably should have warned first anyway. Just- be careful with those okay? They’re sensitive.”

He nods sheepishly, ears lowering in shame, as if Crystal could stay mad at him. She kisses his nose again, because he is insanely cute like this, then takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. She doesn’t know what it is like to hear rather than see the world, but whatever Silver must perceive he must be liking it, judging by the sudden sharp breath. 

His face makes her giggle. It’s nice, seeing him like this; vulnerable, open. She decides to drop the bra, too, see his reaction. His fists clench and unclench on the side of her thighs, a fact she can’t help but take as another sign of appreciation.

“Am I the only one who’s going to get naked, or?”

“Oh!” His ears flickers. “Right. Right.” he pulls off his own shirt, revealing his furry chest. 

Crystal runs a curious palm across his torso, appreciating the softness. “…you’re so cute.”

“Thank you. You’re. Very attractive too.” he hums as she pets him. “You have a very nice voice-pffFFTTFT” this time, he’s not cut short by a moan, but by uncontrollable giggling. “No! Not the nipples- it tickles!”

Crystal pauses, confused for a second, then _snorts_. “Tickles? Really?”

“Well I mean, it _does_ feel good- just, you know, not the sexy kind.”

“Amazing.” Not what she expected, but honestly she’s having fun either way so she’s not gonna complain. “Should I just stick to your ears then?”

“Actually…” Similar to the way she’d guided his hands to her breasts, Silver takes her wrists and lead them to his face. “could you, uhm. Touch my eyes?”

“…Say that again?”

“My eyelids.” He blinks a couple times for emphasis, then keeps his eyes closed. “It feels nice. Be gentle, though.”

…well, why not?

She rubs her thumbs the way one wipes tears, softly, so softly. Silver sighs dreamily, visibly relaxing. “Good?”

“Yeah.” His palms come to her hips, gently stroking her skin. It’s a change of pace from earlier, slower, gentler. Frankly, neither of them mind.

Silver is the one who heats things up again, pulling her hands away from his face so that he can kiss her full on the mouth. Crystal’s hand tangle behind his head until she pulls his hairtie off, letting the longest parts of his fur dangling between her fingers.

Perhaps, she shouldn’t enjoy it this much- okay, screw that, _definitively_ shouldn’t enjoy it this much; the feeling of his teeth and sandpaper tongue over her lips, his padded hands roaming over her waist, the fur tickling her chin.

Oh, to _hell_ with what she should do.

Silver groans in her mouth when she grinds against his crotch, grip ever so slightly tightening around her waist. He breaks the kiss with heavy pants, and immediately nuzzle her shoulder.

“Can you… turn around?”

Crystal nods, and does so. She feels his hands setting over her shoulder blades, insistently pushing, and pushing, and pushing, until she’s laying face flat against the sheets and butt up in the air. He pulls a pillow to her, which she grabs greedily, resting her head over it.

“You ready?” Silver whispers in her ear, heavy over her back. She makes an agreeing noise, so he licks the nape of her neck and _goes_.

Crystal’s gasp is muffled in the pillow, but his low growl isn’t, which only contributes to make her shiver. Silver does not move yet, though; only peppers her neck with kisses and light nibbles, until she finally gives the okay.

And then-

**_Fuck._ **

The fur of his chest rubs her back, over and over, soft and warm warm _warm_. His hands are greedy, greedy, greedy, taking hold of her thighs and her belly and her ass and _squeezing_. Here too he is quiet, even during sex, but she doesn’t need to hear him- she feels the hunger in his palms, the desire in his open-mouthed kisses, the raw _lust_ in the tension of his body and the fastening, desperate thrusting of his hips-

_**Gods.** _

And she wants more, she wants more, she _loves it_ \- her teeth and nail sink in whatever they find, wishing it was flesh. Moans and cries spill from her throat, barely muffled, saying things like _more_ and _faster_ and _Silver_ and she’s going to come, she’s going to come,

She forcefully grabs a clawed hand on her hip and shoves it between her thighs, presses it against her clit. Silver seems to get the message, because soon enough he’s rubbing and touching and-

Crystal is _**gone**_.

She barely registers that he is, too, too busy bathing in the afterglow to process the pleasant, growing feeling of being well-filled. Silver’s still over her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

She giggles weakly, which makes him laugh too. “Nice. Shoulda done that sooner.”

“Agreed.” Silver pushes himself up on his elbows, pulling his weight off her. Mindlessly, she brings a hand to the base of her neck, idly wondering if there would be any marks.

“….I…. I think I’m stuck.”

….wait what.

Crystal tries to look behind her, which is both ineffective and uncomfortable in her position, but she tries. “Stuck?”

“My dick. Is stuck.”

She’s too tired to be angry, but she does roll her eyes. “Could have warned me.”

“I, erm, I never really- done this before, you know _yeeep_!!” Silver squeaks like a mouse when she rolls on her side, bringing him with her.

“Wait, you’re a virgin?”

“Not really? But I only ever did, hands stuff, or mouth stuff.”

“Fair enough.” Maybe she can- yep, her arm extends that far. She grabs her phone on the nightstand, then manages to kick a blanket over them both. “Okay I’m, not awake enough to deal with that. You think waiting it out will help?”

“Most likely.”

Crystal snickers again, snuggling closer to him. “Cuddling and napping it is, then.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deertaur au of sort.

Silver gasps into the kiss, startled, but Crystal is far from done. Her hands are on him, pressing over his chest as if she wanted to seize the essence of his being.

Two more arms sneak around his waist to hug him, followed by a wet kiss on the cheek. “Not fair, Crys. I wanted to kiss him too!”

The woman breaks the kiss, panting, and grins. Taking advantage of Silver’s inaction, she presses a hand against his cheek until he’s facing Gold. The human grins, too, and while Silver is busy processing he kisses him as well. There’s tongue, this time, and Silver has to hold on Gold’s waist to keep his head from swimming.

“Lord.” Crystal says low, kissing his jaw. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Her hands trail down to his furry waist, gently petting his soft sides.

He gently pushes Gold away, breath shallow. “…Holy fuck.” And really, that’s all he can say, because they meant it. They _want_ him. They want to have sex with him. They want him. _They want him._

Gold chuckles. “Do you even know what you’re doing to us?

He feels a gentle hand pulling his own off Gold’s hip, sliding in between clothes and- holy _fuuuuuck_

Crystal giggles, a little embarrassed. “See how you make me feel?”

She’s- fuck- holy- she’s so _wet_. And _warm_. Silver makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening, because _he_ did that to her, _he_ turned her on that much.

Gold gently kisses his throat. “You gonna leave the lady hanging?”

“Are you sure-”

“ _Do I need to jump on your cock for you to get the message_.” Crystal rolls her eyes and huffs, crossing her arms. “Don’t think that I won’t.”

Oh. _Oh_. Okay. Okay.

Gold laughs, and lets his hand wander, unbuttoning Silver’s shirt. Crystal begins to strip, too, throws her pants and bra in another corner of the room.

“Holy shit,” Gold breathes, and Silver notices that he’s glancing down. “Your dick is. Big.”

The deertaur immediately tries to shuffle his legs, but it’s too late; Crystal is looking as well now, eyebrows shooting up. “Wow. We should have bought lube.”

“Is, uhm. Is it gonna be a problem?”

Crystal shrugs. “I dunno. Can’t know if we don’t try, right?”

She flops down on the bed and slides her underwear down her (long, slender, _incredibly distracting_ ) legs. “Come here and have your wicked ways with me, would you?”

Silver shuffles awkwardly but complies, climbing on the bed with Gold on his side.

“Don’t worry,” he says, sensing Silver’s nervousness. “just listen to her, okay? And go slow. You won’t hurt her.”

Silver nods, takes one look at Crystal’s (willing, expecting, _hungry_ ) face and slowly, ever so slowly, begins to slide in.

It’s- hot, and wet, and tight, and comfy. It’s not so different from what he’d felt with his hand, but his cock is _so much more sensitive_ and just getting the _tip_ in tears a moan out of his throat. Crystal is squirming under him, too, wiggling and gripping at his front legs and-

“Stop.”

He freezes immediately. Crystal’s voice is strained, like a rope about to break. Silver is too scared to move, but Gold looks down below him, asking with the gentlest voice “Are you okay?”

“…Pull out please. Slowly.”

Carefully, Silver slides out, anxiety building in his throat. Oh gods, did he hurt her? Is she going to hate him? He didn’t notice a thing, he’s so stupid, stupid, stupi-

“Hey.” Her voice is laced with tiredness and relief. “I know that look. I’m fine, really. Just tried to bite off more than I could chew. Don’t beat yourself over it.”

Silver looks down, ashamed. “Maybe I should-”

“Come over here and kiss me until the pain goes away? Yes, you should.”

His gaze perks up, sees her genuine smile. Crystal sits up, wincing, then cups the back of his neck and kisses him again. He gently pets her sides between her houndoom ribs, trying to soothe her pain away.

Gold presses his lips on Crystal’s temple as well, whispering. “Do you mind if I…?”

“Go ahead.”

Gold nods, then falls down on the sheets and crawls under-

“Hey what are yo _oOUUU_ ~” Silver’s voice gains an octave when he feels something warm and wet over his cock.

Crystal bursts out laughing, tangling a hand in his hair. “Surprise.”

Gold’s tongue continues its exploration of the length, playing with the pressure and teasing the head. Silver lets his head fall onto Crystal’s shoulder, sighing and groaning.

“Say,” Crystal pipes up, “I’m starting to feel a little left out. Care to help me…?”

Silver nods frantically, shuddering when he feels Gold’s mouth wrapping around him, and once again Crystal takes his hand to guide it between her legs.

It takes him a moment to find a good rhythm, inexperienced as he is and distracted by Gold; thankfully, Crystal is a great teacher, whispering tips and indications like “slow down” “rub a little more here” “flick your thumb around my clit”. Soon enough she’s moaning too, rocking her hips against his hand. Her nails dig almost painfully in Silver’s back, but he takes it as another sign of her appreciation.

Silver is the first one to come. Because it’s too much, _they’re_ too much, and he’d _craved_ their touch for _so long_ , and Crystal keeps gasping out pleasured _I love you, I love you._

Gold crawls back up with a satisfied grin and gently kisses Crystal, his hand joining Silver’s until she’s coming, too, harshly biting the brunette’s shoulder to muffle her scream.

The silence fall, only broken by their heavy pants. Lazily, Gold climbs on top of Silver and lays his head against his shoulders.

“Welp. Nap time now.”

Crystal snorts, breathless, and damn if that isn’t one of the most beautiful sounds Silver has ever heard.

“You know what? You’re right. Scoot over, Silv.”


	16. Chapter 16

In any other circumstances, Gold would get irritated at how _easily_ Silver can lift him up now, pick him up like he’s a sack of potatoes. Now, most circumstances don’t involve a tongue down his throat or teeth nipping at his lower lips, and he’s honestly too dizzy to think about complaining. His hands hold his antlers firmly, thighs tight around the centaur’s waist. Silver’s palms are shamelessly groping his ass, fingers digging in the plump flesh. 

Gold breaks away from the kiss, flushed and panting. “Wow, uhm. Rut stronger. Than I tho _ooought_ ” Silver tugs at the collar of his shirt and licks a wet stripe at the junction between the shoulder and the neck, shameless. 

Gold lets out a nervous chuckle, a hand streaming through Silver’s hair. “So, hum, how are we doing this..?" 

"Dunno.” Silver’s voice is lower than usual, huskier, which makes Gold unintentionally shiver. “Just want you right now. Don’t care how." 

"Oh.” He gulps. Hard. Seeing Silver like this, barely restrained and wanting and _horny_ \- is doing _things_ to him. Wonderful, dizzying things. “You down for some grinding?” 

Silver glances up, (unfortunately) pausing his business with his tongue. He parts his mouth away from Gold’s skin (unfortunately) and looks up and down at him, detailing him. (Why does it makes him feel so _excited_?) 

“….I’ll crush you. Maybe we could-" 

"Silver.” Gold’s hands gently cup Silver’s face, and direct his eyes at him. “I, really don’t know how to break it to you, but I _really want_ you to crush me right now.” 

The moment the last word leave his mouth Gold is attacked by fiery lips once again. He melts in the kiss, barely noticing the light sound of hooves carrying him to the bed. He wiggles out of Silver’s grip on drop onto the sheets, immediately starting to strip. 

“Gods _damn it,_ Gold.” Silver breathes, taking off his own shirt. “How the _fuck_ do you always manage to find just the right words to make me hard as _rock_." 

Gold smiles weakly, blood rushing to two different places at his words, one of them being his face. "Guess I’m just that talented.” 

Gold lays back on the bed, arms spread. “So, are you coming to ravish me or what?" 

This gets Silver to chuckle, which Gold can’t help but be proud of. "Coming, coming.”   
  
The bed tips as he climbs, his heavy weight resting only on four tiny hooves, until he’s towering over Gold. Self consciousness seems to overrule arousal then, because he licks his lips nervously and speaks with a quieter voice. “Are you sure-” 

“God damn it, Silver, just _smother_ me already!” 

Gold’s impatient tone seems to startle Silver. He nods once, twice, then _finally_ kneels over Gold, and _oh boy_. 

He’s got his face full of fur and a cock hard against his own, warm, _hot_ , practically _begging_ for contact. Gold, being the thoughtful boyfriend he is, sneaks a hand low, enjoying the feeling of the short soft fur of Silver’s belly- then wraps it around both their lengths, and _pulls_.

Silver actually _yelps_ , unwillingly rocking his hips against Gold as a result. The action makes Gold see _stars_ , so he pulls again, and again, and _again_ , twist and runs his thumb up the head and does all the things he likes to do to himself. Silver’s hips jerk again, and again, until he’s basically humping Gold, and _fuck_ that thought _really_ shouldn’t be getting him going that strongly.

Gold can’t hear Silver, quiet as he tries to be, through the layer of fur; but himself is glad he’s got a whole torso between him and the world, because Gold is _loud_ , words spilling and spilling in unintelligible sentences.   
  
He moves his free hand to hold on one of Silver’s front paws, holding on it like his sanity depends on it- because it does, it does. He’s started thrusting his hips up to meet Silver now, the increased pressure like a steady hand pulling him higher, higher, higher- 

There is a loud _bleat_ , and there is something sticky and warm spreading over his stomach, smeared on his chest by the continuous rubbing of the fur over him, and from the high spot Gold had been pulled he _falls_.   
  
He’s positive he tears off some of Silver’s fur in his orgasm, screaming his heart out through a mouthful of fur.

He feels Silver’s leg trembling beneath his fingers, barely stopping him from completely collapsing on his boyfriend. A moment pass, silent despite the heavy breathing, until he manages to pull himself up on his front legs. 

“…doin’ okay?” 

Gold stares, panting, and bursts out in a breathless laugh. “ _Bleat_.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” Silver huffs. He lazily drags himself out of bed and grabs Gold’s forearms, pulling him with him. “Come on, we gotta shower. We’re covered of come, it’s gross.” 

“You’re gross.” 

“You’re the one fucking a furry.” 

Gold barks out laughing again, then softly kisses Silver’s cheek. “Love you, Silv.”

“Love you too, dork.”


	17. Chapter 17

Silver's hand are so much more different than his own, thin and boney and dry. They push over his large chest as the ginger rides Gold, shamelessly groping his abs and teasing his nipples. In contrast, Gold's hands are featherlike on Silver's hips, careful as his thumbs run circles over the freckled skin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossdressing good fam

The silence is heavy enough to crush his lungs, ruining his ability to breathe. Crystal is quiet above him, staring intently at his face, most likely processing exactly _what_ she’s straddling right now.

“…Gold… Is that…”

“I… the dress hid most of it.” Unfortunately, even the loosest clothes can’t help when someone falls on your raging boner.

He waits for her to scramble away, to find an excuse to leave and avoid him for a week or two- not that he blames her, he’s precisely planning on doing the same thing. But surprisingly enough, Crystal does not move. She’s staring and quiet and still _basically sitting on his dick_.

“Crystal…?” he calls, hesitantly.

It’s like watching a movie. She leans down in slow motion, getting closer and closer (her eyes fixed on his own and her collar slipping to show some blessed collarbone and her tits pressing against his chest) and-

she kisses him.

It’s short and sweet, hesitant-ready to back down at the first hint of rejection. As if he _could_ refuse her. She’d been running in his mind the entire night, with her perfectly tailored suit and her stupid sexy tie (lords the thing he wants her to do to him with that tie) and having her here, so close, _touching him_ , is- intoxicating.

She grows bold at his enthusiastic response. Her hands trail the curve of his arms, take hold of his wrists. Her tongue licks at his lips, insistent. Holy shit. Holy fuck. It’s happening.

Their mouths part with a wet _pop_. She’s panting, towering over him, and he thinks, if she stripped and sat on his face right now, he’d let her. Whatever she wants to do to him, he’d let her.

As it is, she gets up and lifts him up with her. He’s a few inches taller than her, but it doesn’t matter when her gaze seems to hold molten iron and _hunger_ creeps in her smile.

Her hand fidget with a button of her shirt, but he stops her. “Leave it on.” 

She raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment, opting to kiss him again instead. She presses her whole body against him, shamelessly rubbing the top of her thigh between his leg, and he’s forced to back up to avoid falling until his back is flat against the wall.

He almost protests when the kissing stops again, but this time, Crystal firmly takes hold of his shoulders and turn him around. She’s warm against his back, a sharp contrast to the cold surface beneath his cheek. He feels her hips buck against his ass, and Gold would lie if he said he doesn’t have a passing thought about her spreading his buttcheeks and fucking him right here and now.

 _Oh_ , he thinks. _She bites_. There are teeth digging on the side of his neck, sucking, no doubt intending to leave a mark. A hand sneaks under his skirt to palm at the front of his boxers, feeling up his hard cock. Crystal yanks his underwear down and wraps her fingers around him, and he’s not ashamed to admit he moans out his name then.

Gold _tries_ to keep it down- he doesn’t want to be vulnerable like this, in front of his best friend, in front of someone he loves. But he _can’t help_ being loud. Not with her tugging and pulling and _toying_ with him, not with her jaws _firmly closed_ around his shoulder. He’s basically rutting in her palm, moans spilling and fleeing from his throat.

“I-I-…‘m gonnaaa…” He tries to warn her. 

Crystal licks a wet stripe on the shell of his ear and growls low. “ _Do it_.”

And Gold is _gone_.

Crystal holds him by the waist as to stop him from falling down when he’s done, his knees shaking. She wipes her hand against his thigh, which in any other circumstances he would have found gross but he literally does not have the ability to consider it at the moment.

“Good boy.” Crystal whispers. _Good boy. Good boy. He’s a good boy_. “…do you want to help me out?”

Gold nods frenetically, and she lets him turn around and get back on his knees. Her hands undo her belts, and soon enough her pants are around her ankles.

He gently kisses her inner thigh, trailing his lips up to her core. Her fingers thread into his hair when he starts using his tongue. She’s much quieter, but he doesn’t mind. It makes it all the more satisfying when he sucks on her clit and finally gets his name out of her mouth.

He knows he got to her when she starts growling out things she would _never_ be caught saying usually; things like “go harder” and “good boy” and “you like that, don’t you?” And because Crystal _never_ shows what she wants, hearing her like this, hearing her self-control slipping… it’s starting to get him hard again.

She comes with a pleasured “ _Gold_.” and stops moving.

He pulls his face away from her and glances up, admires the way she’s arched above him, palms flat against the wall, thinking _I did this. I did that to her_.

Crystal takes a deep, shaky breath, and help him up. “Your knees are okay?”

“Yeah.” he’s a little sore, but nothing he can’t handle. 

“…Do you want to do another round?”

Oh

boy

 _yes_.

“Just give me a minute and a glass of water and I’ll be back in the game again.”

She laughs. “Wouldn’t say no to some water too, to be honest.”

“Alright.” He stretches. “Time out, then. Come here I’ll get you something to drink”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien au 2: electric bungaloo.

Sleeping with Silver is purely an accident. 

She doesn’t intend to break the law, really. Or overstep the scared boundaries of friendship/coworking by adding sex to the mix. But alas, things happen. 

They’re dicking around and teasing each other, and the joke gets more physical, until there’s a hard dick poking under her thigh and they decide to go all the way through. She ends up on all four with a furry alien mounting her, and the experience is a lot more pleasant than she’d ever admit in public. 

Sleeping with Gold is….. not really an accident. Because Crystal can’t stop thinking about it now that’s she’d had a taste of Silver (in some literal ways) She makes secret hidden theories on how he could be like down there, based on her knowledge of dragon and human junks. When the opportunity shows up, she has much less problems jumping on it this time. 

She rides a cock while the other rubs against her clit at each other motions, her teeth and nail carving purple bruises under Gold’s scales.

Feelings are definitively unintentional. 

It starts with small things, with a strange giddiness bubbling up her throat when she runs into one of the boys, with a pleasant warmth at each of their casual touches, and by the time she understands Crystal is head over heel over her coworkers. 

In her opinion, she’s fucked. 

She meant to keep this secret forever, this romantic love blossoming in her heart. But, well, things rarely ever go as planned. 

It’s one of those nights, where she has both of them and allow themselves to go wild. 

She spends the first round crushed into the mattress by Gold’s weight over her, Silver’s cock in his ass. 

The second round, she’s sitting on Gold’s face, Silver furiously grinding against the dragon’s twin cocks. 

The third round she has Silver in her mouth and Gold taking her from behind. 

And they go at it, over, and over, fuck her silly until her mind goes blank and then keeps going, so much that when she has Silver’s head between her thighs and Gold’s sucking at her breasts she barely notices her voice whispering the tiniest "I love you.“ 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zombie au! zombie au!  
> porn with feelings yeehaw

The door is locked shut behind them, blocked by the tables and chairs they’ve found. Crystal’s hands are shaking as she stitches closed Silver’s cut, the silence only broken by the redhead’s grunts of pain and the noises of Gold tearing open drawers to loot. 

“… And done.” Crystal puts away the needle, pouring some more alcohol onto the injury. “Now you only need to rest." 

"I’ll try to.”

“Guess who found foood~” Gold calls, showing off a couple jars of honey. “This place is pretty neat. Think we can afford to stop and rest for a couple days?” 

Crystal paused and thought, taking one of the jars. “actually…. yea, I think so. Haven’t seen any zombies around.”

Even Silver smiles at the new. “Good!” Beams Gold. “I’ve been dying to get some real sleep in a while now.” 

Crystal nods. She looks engrossed in thoughts, though, gaze wandering down. 

“….Hey.” Her voice is worryingly tiny. “Can I ask you two a favor?”

The two men looks at each other, alarmed. “What is it? You know we’ll do anything." 

”…..“ Crystal purposely avoids both their gazes. "Statistically, we all have a high chance to die-" 

"Now that’s a pessimist way of thinking." 

” _Will you let me finish_.“ She takes a deep breath, her cheek getting ever so slightly pinker. "I just, I don’t… I don’t want to die a virgin." 

There is a beat. 

And intense staring. 

”…virgin?“ Gold asks, dumbfounded. "But you- you’re-" 

"old? Yea. I didn’t want to fool around before I was an adult, and then I got caught up in studies so I didn’t have time to be distracted, and look at me now, twenty-four in a zombie apocalypse and have still never been touched by anyone but myself.” She closes her eyes, tired. “I know it’s stupid and selfish, but for all I know I could die tomorrow, so, _fuck it_." The sudden swear startles Gold. "I’m allowed to be selfish and stupid for a moment.”

“Crystal…" 

She’s trembling, now. Her voice is strained, obviously barely restraining tears. "I just- I can’t- there is so much I didn’t do, so much I missed or postponed, and now I’ll never be able to do it. How is that fair? How is any of this fair? I wanted to help people, and now all I can do is save myself?”

She feels a thin hand touch her cheek, wiping away the tears threatening to spill at the corner of her eyes. 

“It’s not. But you won’t save anyone by dying either.“ 

She takes a big, shaky breath, and Gold’s large hand is on her other cheek too, cupping her face. 

"What are you talking about?” he tries to have a joking tone, bu she can tell his heart isn’t into it. “Saving only yourself? If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead, Crystal.”

She shakes her head, tiny sobs escaping her chest. “N-no, I know you, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for…." 

He snorts. "Oh, I wasn’t referring to the zombies.” He mindlessly rubs his wrist “I’m not exactly. A stable person. Years and years of building up and fixing myself, but it only takes a moment of weakness to do impulsive things. Deadly things. If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead." 

She can do nothing but stare, trying to reconcile the image of the smiling boy she’s always known to the confession of suicidal thoughts- and hates herself when she realizes that she has no troubles doing so. How could she have been so blind? How- 

And then, Silver is hugging her. 

It’s warm and tight and desperate, like he’s clinging to the last thread holding his life. It’s almost painful, pressing on the fresh bruises on her skin, but she really can’t get herself to care. 

"If you don’t cry, you’ll never laugh.” He whispers, low, low 

And Crystal _breaks_. 

It’s an ugly kind of crying; stuffy nose and puffy eyes and long, long streams of tears staining her cheeks. Gold holds her as well, stroking her hair and kissing her temples and whispering sweet nothings in her ears because it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re alive, can you feel it? you’re alive.

She calms down, eventually. Her breath becomes steadier, her cries quieter. She’s still shaking a little, but it’s a far cry from the furious trembling born from accumulated stress from earlier.

“Better?" 

She nods, leaning her head against Gold’s shoulder. Silver hands her a dirty rag- the remnants of an ancient shirt of his, really- and she blows her nose in it. 

"Good.” Lips kiss her forehead. Arms slip beneath her to lift her up, bridal style. “Enough for today. You need to rest.”

The boys get her to a small bed that have likely not hosted any living being in months. 

“Wait.” She whispers, pulling on Gold’s sleeve. “Don’t leave me alone.” 

“…Alright." 

They lay her down on her side. Silver steps above her to lay in front of her, immediately entwining his fingers with hers. She feels the bed tips as Gold lays behind her, throwing an arm around her to snuggle her close. It’s hot as they are now, slightly cramped in the small bed, and stinky, because neither of them have showered in weeks, but it’s the safest she’s ever felt in a while.

She snorts at the irony of it all. "And here I just wanted to confess some dirty thoughts. Ended up pouring my heart out." 

"It’s okay. Venting is good. Venting is healthy.” Silver squeezes her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles. 

“….Did you mean it?” asks Gold, out of the blue. 

“Huh?" 

"The sex thing. Did you mean it?" 

"Oh.” She shuffles, embarrassed. “Yeah." 

Lips gently kisses the nape of her neck, an adventurous hand drumming its way from her waist to her chest. "I’m going to touch you. The moment you ask me to, I’ll stop. That okay?" 

"Fine by me.”

He starts with her breasts. He’s gentle, so gentle with them, gently squeeze and pets and caress them. Silver moves to nest his head on her collarbone as well, kiss and lick the bruised flesh as if his tongue could soothe her wounds.

It feels like… a lot, happening at once. Gold’s chest is warm against her back, his not so subtle boner poking at her thigh. Hands roam, over her chest and her stomach and her sides, worshiping her scarred body. Lips and tongue, too, on her face and her neck and her throat and her shoulders.

“Touch me.” She whispers, asks, orders. “Touch me down." 

And, Gold does. 

Her nails rake at Silver’s shoulder as she gasps, pleasantly surprised. She squirms as he adds a second finger and runs his tongue over her ear, Silver keeping her mouth occupied.

"Gods, you’re beautiful.” she hears Silver says through the haze in her mind. Gold hums softly as he makes love to her. “I want to eat you out, so, so bad, Crystal, do you even know? I want your thighs around my ears and your fingers in my hair, I want to taste you, please you, serve you, I want to do everything for you.” 

More than from the palm on her clit, it’s from their voices that she comes; from the endless praise and dirty confessions and pure love in their words. She moans out their names in the silence, and by the gods if that isn’t the most beautiful sound they’ve ever heard. 

They keep her close in their arms as she falls asleep, a cocoon of flesh and love. 

(The world is fucked up beyond belief, but like hell they’re going to let it ruin her) 


	21. Chapter 21

Gold's eyes widen when she slams him against the wall, mouth gaping in surprise. Well, what was he expecting? Always teasing her and kissing her and flaunting his stupid sexy naked chest and asking her to touch his smooth sexy legs. She firmly hold his wrists on the sides of his head and kisses him, because she has been _dying_ to touch him for days now. She's not gentle; she pours all her frustration and desire in each bite, each insistent press of her tongue against his lips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it with the deertaur au

_“Bend over."_

Gold feels a shiver run down his spine at the words- _order_ , really. Crystal’s gaze is steel staring in his eyes, and his breath halts at the look on her face Trembling, flushed, mouth dry as a desert, he obeys, turns around on all four so that he’s facing away from her and Silver. 

” _Good boy._ “ Praises the deertaur, and Gold’s hands grasp the sheets a little tighter in response. Fingers thread into his hair- from a calloused, large hand, Crystal’s- while another hand- thinner, longer, Silver’s- runs over the curve of his back. "Good boy.” 

He doesn’t dare turning around as he feels the bed shift, knowing all too well the creative punishments this could bring him- Oh, don’t get it wrong, Gold loves to misbehave and has _definitively_ nothing against what his partners has done to him in the past, but not tonight. Tonight, he’s a good boy, _their_ good boy, their loyal pet and servant. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, though, to hear the pop of the bottle opening. He exhales, trying to relax, anticipating what was about to come. 

The lube is cold against his heated skin. Silver gently kisses the crown of his hair as Crystal work him open, slowly, so _frustratingly_ slowly, one finger then two fingers then three finger while his cock is absolutely weeping for attention. 

He starts moving his hips, unconsciously, slowly rocking against Crystal, which makes her chuckle. 

"Eager, aren’t you?“ 

Two pair of lips gently kiss the hickey on his shoulders, Silver’s tongue poking to run over the red bite marks. Crystal’s teeth graze over the shell of his ear, a sweet, sweet threat. 

_"Beg for it."_

_F uc k.  
_

”…Please.“ He whispers. Crystal’s fingers pull out completely, leaving him empty, empty, so he forces himself to speak louder. "Please, please, fuck me, one of you, all of you, at once, take turn, I don’t care, please, _touch me,_ pl-mmh!” lips on his own and tongue between his teeth, sucking, touching. 

The bed shift once again, and Silver leaves his side. Oh boy. _Oh boy_. Is it really gonna happen? Really? Right now? 

A heavy, warm, furry mass suddenly weights over his back. _Yes_. 

He moans loudly in Crystal’s mouth as he feels himself being spread carefully. It doesn’t hurt, but Silver is still a lot to handle, and as soon as Crystal lets go of him he falls onto his elbows, shivering. 

Crystal brushes some stray locks away from his face, breaking character for a second. “You doing okay love?" 

He nods. "Yeah. Keep going.” At this pace, he might come without anyone even touching his dick. 

Crystal nods, too, and falls right back in her dom persona. “Good.” She shuffles to slide her legs between Gold’s sides and Silver’s hooves, effectively caging him between her thighs. “Now, help me out." 

Gold nods again, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face, and lets his arms completely give up under him so that he falls face first in her pussy. 

He’s got both practice and experience with Crystal, now, he knows how to proceed; knows how to get her to hiss in pleasure, knows how to make her lose control over herself. 

And then Silver _bucks_. 

He’s suddenly thrown much farther between Crystal’s thighs, crying out in surprise and pleasure. The woman takes a fistful of his hair to hold his face there, _growling_ in a way that could _not_ have been intentional. "Don’t you _dare_ stop.” 

He’s trapped between the two of them, hearing them moan and groan and kiss above him, as if they were each others’ lover, as if he was only here to satiate their most basic instincts. And frankly, being like this- bent over, ass up, face down, forced to eat Crystal out under the threat of getting his hair violently pulled, receiving a rough pounding, as if he was their _toy_ \- _it’s getting him harder than he’s ever been_. 

He recognize the sequence easily; Crystal gasps, stiffens, her thighs tightening around his head, and that’s how he knows she is about to come. He seals his lips around her clit and _sucks_ , and her sudden screaming tells him that yes, he was right. 

The grip in his hair loosens up, giving him the luxury to look up. She’s beautiful, like this, sweaty and panting and glowing. 

He doesn’t get to enjoy this vision for long though, because as soon as Crystal pulls her legs away Silver _collapses_ on him, positively crushes him into the mattress . 

“I’m not done with you.” He breathes low, suddenly speeding up. “Don’t you dare coming before I do.” 

Silver is harsher now, eager to finish now that Crystal is out of the equation. Gold’s knees start slipping under him, spreading his legs and allowing Silver to press deeper into him. Cheek rubbing against the sheets, his hands desperately clenching and unclenching trying to hold onto something.

Gold can’t even find it in himself to laugh when he hears the now familiar bleat, because he’s suddenly being filled with something impossibly warm, and finally, _finally_ he’s allowed to come. His mind goes blank as he spills all over his own chest, old memoriesof whispered _look at the mess you made, you dirty naughty boy_ pushing him over the edge.

There’s a beat- two, and Silver pulls out, pulling himself off Gold. His lower body falls onto the bed, exhausted. 

Gently, Crystal rolls him on his back and kisses his sweaty forehead, smiling. 

“You were amazing, honey.” She takes a good look at him, from head to toes. “You doing okay? Not too sore?" 

He weakly shakes his head. "N… No, I’m… Okay.” 

Silver carefully slides his arms around him and pulls him to his chest, carrying him bridal style. “Well there, princess, it’s shower time.” 

“Yeayyy.” He snickers, tired. 

"Whose turn is it to pick a movie this time?“ Pipes up Crystal, following Silver. 

"Mine." 

"I can’t believe we just had steamy, kinky sex, and we’re going to watch proteam omega right afterward." 

"Fuck you, this is a very good movie." 


	23. Chapter 23

It’s cold outside. 

They huddle close together in that chilly winter night. Hides under the blanket while the light is off, trying to gather and spark up as much heat as possible. 

Hands wander, there, in the darkness. Fingers trail between Crystal’s houndoom ribs, gently teasing the rarely-touched skin. Palms pet Silver’s fur, his back and belly and right between his front legs where his dick would be if he were human. Lips and tongue over Gold’s mouth, tracing the curve of the sharp tusks sprouting from his underbite. 

Hands, palms, fingers. Mouth, tongue, lips. Skin to skin, heat to heat, whispered giggling and praises. I love you. I love you. I love you. 

The clothes become fewer and fewer on they, and the touch turns wetter. Wet of grinding, wet of kissing, wet of sucking. Sharper, at times, too, bites and scratches and playful spanks.

It’s cold outside, but in here, it’s warm, it’s loving, it’s _beautiful_. Their voices, their touches, their tastes, it’s a symphony of harmony of incomparable beauty. 

Gold wipes his mouth with a grin, panting, pleased. Silver laughs and wipes his hands on a handful of tissues. Crystal gently kisses the wounds she left behind, the blossoming hickeys on their whole bodies. 

Silver is warmer than any blankets, so even afterward they stick together, hugging and holding their sticky sweaty bodies together. 

"Mmh.“ Groans Silver tiredly. "If we ever had a kid, whose do you think it will be?" 

"Gold’s.” Crystal yawns. “Y'got the biggest mutations, dunno if you’re still fertile.” 

“Both of us.” Gold snuggles just a little closer, nuzzling the soft fur. “We’re raising our kids together.” “

True.” Crystal snorts. “What brought this up? Do you want kids?" 

Yes. Yes. Yes. "Let’s discuss this tomorrow morning, shall we?" 

Sleep comes easy to them, quiet as their love. 


	24. Chapter 24

Crystal drags her hands across her face in embarrassment, trying her best to ignore Gold’s obnoxious laughter right next to her.

“Oh my god, shut upppp.”

But Gold, in true Gold fashion, does not care. “Y-you, you answered a question about a _scalar_ product with a _vector_.”

“Fuck offffffff” she groaned out. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

This, obviously, only makes Gold laugh harder. Fucking asshole.

“Well.” Silver cuts in, calm as ever. “Guess Gold wins this round.”

“Hell yea I do!” He grins. “Silver, gimme a kiss!!”

Crystal rolls her eyes, but there’s the tiniest hint of jealousy in her voice. “If I’d known promising you kisses would have actually made you study, I would have done this _ages_ ago.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for kisses, that is true.” Crystal sees Silver moving closer to Gold as he laughs, tilting his head to kiss the boy’s neck-

Gold’s inhales sharply and jerks back, slapping a hand against the side of his neck.

“Silver- you- I-” he stutters. Silver snorts in response. Crystal glances at both of them, confused.

“He _bit_ me!” Gold eventually manages to splutter out.

“Untrue. That was barely a nip.”

_“Silver!”  
_

Crystal softly takes Gold’s hand and pulls it away from his skin, eyes squinting. “… I’m gonna have to slide with Silver on this one. There isn’t even a mark.” she idly runs a thumb over the side of his neck, seemingly thinking.

“Now, _this_ would have been a bite.” She says, and fast as lighting she leans forward and sinks her teeth into his shoulder.

Gold’s gasp is sweet honey in her ears.

“Guyyyyys pleaaaase.” He whines.

Crystal stifles a giggle. “Sorry, you’re just too much fun to tease.”

Silver’s eyes flicker down for a second. “… And you’re already half-hard. I can’t believe just how easy you are to get up.”

“Oh, fuck off Sir ‘instant boner the moment my arms are tied’- _hn_ ~!”

To his credit, Gold _does_ manage to hold back his mouth despite the sudden hand between his legs.

“I-I thought my p-prize was only kisses?” he pants out, trying to keep his composure. Cute.

“Well, we _are_ in dire need of relaxation.” Crystal says casually, as if they were discussing going out to get ice cream and she didn’t have her palm on his _dick_. “I think we can afford a break in homework.”

She sees Silver move in front of her to kiss Gold full on the mouth, teeth and tongue out. He got the right idea.

“Just relax Gold, okay? Let us take care of you for once.”

He moans loudly into Silver’s mouth, which she takes as an okay.

Slowly, she works him out of his pants, letting her hands trail over his thighs. The hickeys she left there last time are almost faded, she will have to freshen them up at a later date. For now, though, she has a different matter at hands.

Off goes his underwear, now, revealing his now rock hard cock. Silver’s hands are sneaking under his shirt, shamelessly groping at his chest. 

Crystal is starting to know what he likes, now. She tugs, and pulls, and twirls, holding his hips down with her free hand. Even with lips over his own, Gold is _loud_ , whining and writhing and moaning above her.

His come is warm over her hand.

His breathing is heavy, slowly steadying itself. Silver kisses the crown of his hair gently, a hand on his cheek.

“Doing okay?”

“Yeah.” He swallows. “Y-yeah. Holy fuck.” he snorts weakly. “that’s a hell of a reason to study, huh.”

“You’re terrible.” Crystal says, but they all know she doesn’t mean it. She kisses his cheek as well, then gets up and stretches. “I’m gonna wash my hands, then we can go back to studying, deal?”

“Deal.”

“No complaints here.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demon au

Beneath Crystal, Gold’s skin was striped red and purple, clearly painting the picture of the rough treatment he must have just gotten. Here, teeth, in his shoulders and neck and thighs. There, claws, on his torso and arms and chest. Everything seemed to scream _possession_ \- for the boy to remember later, for the observers to notice, for the owner to _claim_. 

Crystal’s gaze was hard as steel, determined to not be the one to break the staring contest, and it suddenly hit Silver with full force that he truly was staring down at the personification of _greed._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisswap mangaquest

Crystal stared, face deeply flushed. Seeing him like this, still prude and embarrassed despite having her boobs under his pals, Gold couldn’t help but bark a laugh.

“S-shut up.” Crystal manages to stutter out. “It’s not as easy as in porn.”

“Oooh, so you _do_ watch porn?” Crystal doesn’t even dignify her with an answer, huffing and staring at the suddenly very interesting poster on her wall. Gold would make fun of him some more, but he is nervous too, so she decides to take pity of him.

“Relax, super serious guy. You’re just holding my heart.”

“That’s your breast, though.”

“My _heart_ , babe.” Gold leans forward to whisper in his ear, trying to sip as much teasing and desire as he can in her voice. “gently squeeze my heart, babe.” She hums as Crystal does so. “Yea, like that. Softly, softly, it’s my heart, don’t roughhouse it. Fondle it some more.” She sighs contently. “Do you like my heart, Crystal?”

“…Y…Yeah…” Ah, what a sight. Crystal the great capturer, entranced in her chest. It makes Gold feel a little proud of herself.

“Good.” She nuzzles Crystal’s cheek, breath heavy. “Keep holding onto my heart, babe. Kiss me…”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beauty & the beast au

Silver fists into Gold’s fur as he gasps, lightly pulling at it between his fingers. The beast chuckles at the sound, a breathless, happy sound. He raises his paws to cup the redhead’s face and pull him down into a soft kiss.

(Silver can feel the scars on his palms over his cheeks)

_(Gold with tears on his face and glass shards in his hands, standing over a single wilting rose, whispering I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I love you, I’m sorry, I couldn’t risk losing this body to you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry)_

Silver moves his mouth from lips to neck, gently nuzzling Gold. When he reaches the throat, he carefully takes a mouthful of fur and tugs at it with his teeth. This earns him a very satisfying moan.

“God, you’re so sexy.” He mumbles. Gold snorts out and bucks his hips, catching him off-guard. 

_(Gold trying to even his breathing as Silver picked out the shards one by one, mumbling an endless stream of apologies and explanations. “I know I’m ugly, but I love this body, too much, I just, I can’t be weak and useless again, I’ve never, felt so good about myself in years, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t let the curse be broken, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”)_

Silver grinds faster against the beast bellow him now, close. Gold sets both of his huge arms around him, hugging him flush against his chest. His tail wags violently, brushing Sliver’s ass in his joy.

“I love you,” says Gold, or maybe Silver, or mayber both. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

_(Silver holding Gold’s chin, worry and distress in his eyes. “I don’t **fucking** care if you used to be human or if you’d rather stay a monster, Gold. Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me?! God, I- I love you, you idiot. I love you as you are. I don’t want to see you hurt like this ever again.)_

Silver bursts first, Gold’s tongue running over his ear. The other follows suit, brought to the edge by the ginger’s huffed moan.

They lay there, on top of each other, panting, motionless.

“… Aww, you’re purring.”

Gold huffs and looks away, ears flicking. He’s embarrassed. It was rather cute, how he was still getting flustered at light forms of affection.

“Hey, I know we gotta clean up, but… Can we stay like this? For a little while?”

Silver moves to lay his head on the furry chest and nods. The purring gets louder in response.

“Dork.”

“Love you too, Silv.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly gameverse

Kris took a sharp breath when Ethan’s lips touched her neck, warm and wet. She could feel the heat of his hand on top of her thigh, thumb tracing circles against her hipbone.

“Lord, you’re so beautiful.” He murmured against her skin, punctuating his sentence with a wet lick under her jaw. “I love you so much.” She let out a gasp and held tighter onto him, palms shamelessly groping the curve of his ass.

He kisses his way up her throat to the corner of her mouth. He seems content, to pepper the rest of her face with butterfly kisses, her cheek and temple and nose.

She wasn’t, though. It was nice and made her feel warm inside- but she wanted _more_ from him. She dragged a hand up his back to cup the back his head and kiss him full on the mouth.

“Close your eyes,” she hears once they break apart. “I have a _surprise_ for you.”

She felt blood rush to her head at his tone, panting. She followed the suggestion- _instruction_ \- swallowing hard.

Gently, his thumb traced the curve of her lips. There was the tell-tale sound of a package unwrapping, and-

What pressed past her lips tastes suspiciously like chocolate.

Surprised, Kris opened her eyes, witnessing-

Ethan smiled sheepishly. “You really need to eat more.”

Unamused, Kris sent him a Look and bit down on the granola bar, munching. “I can’t _believe_ you had the nerve to seduce me into eating.”

He laughed at that. What a dick. “My kink is making sure you’re good and healthy.”

The Look intensified. Perhaps Kris wouldn’t have minded so much if he hadn’t made her _wet as a river_ first.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” He pressed closer to her and kissed her cheek. Okay, she couldn’t stay mad at him like this. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll eat something too.”

Kris’s blush came back in full force as she felt his palm dipping between her inner thighs.

“You. Smooth motherfucker.”

“Thanks, I try!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A monster au of sorts

It happens when they get back from the lab. 

They’re far enough from human to be safe, but they haven’t reached their hideout yet, which is why Gold is surprised when he feels the gentle tap of a boney skull against his shoulder. 

"What is it, big girl?“ He doesn’t turn around, busy as he is navigating between the trees. 

Crystal is obviously not happy with him ignoring her, because she lets out a low growl and taps again. 

He turns around, raising an eyebrow. "What do you-" 

His sentence turn into a yelp when she grabs his waist and lifts him up effortlessly. "Crys-" 

She kneels and gently lays him down, two hands behind his head so as to not hurt him, two others moving to his wrists to pin him down. 

Gold takes a deep breath as he watches her tower over him. ”… Crystal?“ 

The demon lowers her head and gently nuzzle the side of his neck and _fuck_ he should not be enjoying that. He wonders briefly if she wanted him as much as he does, but brushes the thought away. 

"Crystal. I’ll hug you all you want later, but you need to let me go now." 

She shakes her mineral head and huffs with irritation. 

”… is that _not_ what you want?“ 

She nods. The former intrusive thought come back full force, and he almost slaps himself to get it away. 

"What do you want, then?" 

The hands pining him down do not bulge, but a third one moves to slowly caress his chest, palm rubbing at his collarbone softly. 

And then her last free hand flies to his crotch and _presses_. 

He chokes out a yelp and she quickly removes her, looking alarmed. Her grip almost lighten up around his wrists, but he speaks first. 

"No! I mean, I don’t- I’m not opposed to the idea. Really.” He swallows. “Just- give me a minute, okay?" 

Crystal nods, sheepish, and goes back to rubbing her head against Gold’s chest, giving him time to ponder over the situation. 

Does he want this? 

He definitively shouldn’t. Crystal is- not human _(used to be, a treacherous little voice in the back of his mind whispers to him.)_ It’s just plain _wrong_. 

_(He’s avoiding the question)_

It doesn’t matter what he wants- he _can’t_ \- 

( _but why? She’s obviously down and capable of consent. What’s wrong with some fun between friends?_ ) 

But- 

( _Why does he still care about what is right and what is wrong, when he’s not even a part of human society anymore?_ ) 

He- 

_(They’re not hurting anyone)_

Does he want this? 

**Yes**. 


	30. Chapter 30

Kris felt the bed tipping around her, until warm lips found their way to her cheek.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” She heard Ethan chuckle. Predictably, she reacted by pulling the blanket tighter around her. Just because _he_ served the patron god of dawn didn’t mean _she_ had to wake up so early, damn it.

She grunted as his lips moved to her forehead, stubbornly keeping her eyes closed shut. Nope. No waking up here, mx.

His hand trailed up her hips, lazily, and she only really caught up with the suggestion when his tongue ran over her ear.

_“I’m gonna scramble your eggs.”_

Her eyes flew open.

How- he- she- he-

…wait hold on for a second… this was familiar…

“… You’re just gonna make me breakfast if I say yes, won’t you.”

Above her, Ethan _grinned_ , the little shit. “You know me so well!”

“Oh, screw you.” Kris rolled on her side.

It only made Ethan chuckle more. “Excuse you, I have _wayy_ better lines when I try to seduce you.”

There was a beat.

Another one.

“Wait.” He seemed to catch to with her red face and clenched legs. “Were you _actually_ turned on by-”

“Fuck yoooou.”

“Scrambled eggs. Really Kris. That’s what got you going.”

Kris groaned at the kinkshaming tone. It was way too early for this shit. “Fuck off, Ethan.” She curled onto herself, refusing to meet his gaze. “I just. Really like feeling attractive and desired, is all.”

There was no answers. She felt, however, the bed tip once more, and then a warm breath on her neck.

“Well, then,” Ethan’s hand was on her waist again. “Guess I gotta try to give you much better lines to make you feel like this, right?”


	31. Chapter 31

Silver doesn’t take control by force; he has more class than that. But he has a way, in his voice, in his stance, to impose himself. 

His voice is like honey in Gold’s ear, sweet and heavy. His hands are trailing on the side of Gold’s hips. He doesn’t ask; he takes and grope and touch, as if it was rightfully his- and it is, freely given to him. 

“ _Bend over_.” Silver says firmly.


	32. Chapter 32

It’s so easy to forget, when the boy coos over his umbreon or cries over snakes, that Gold is, in fact, much beefier and more imposing than Silver’s skinny ass will ever be. 

The hands one Silver’s wrists keep him pinned to the weight under his weight alone. He tries to wrestle his way out of the grip, just for play, just to see if he can, but he only receives a chuckle from the boy. 

Part of him is ashamed to enjoy that, being at Gold’s mercy. Part of him is appalled that being ashamed only makes him harder than ever. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Gold whispers. “I’m going to love you so hard." 


	33. Chapter 33

It’s not so different than usual. Silver’s voice is still the commanding weight he’s gotten used to. He’s still manipulating Gold’s body as he wishes. 

And yet it is, because the hand on his wrist keep Gold’s palm between Silver’s legs and he has two fingers inside his boyfriend. 

"It should be enough.” Silver says, red-faced and panting- but keeping his voice even, always. He pulls Gold into a rough kiss, of tongue and teeth and fire. “Fuck me, Gold.”


	34. Chapter 34

In Silver’s fantasies, he was always on top; the one in control, the one to decide and the one to tease.

Yet, Ethan’s tongue down his throat and body hovering over him were strong arguments against the loud voice at the back of his mind _screaming_ at him to _stop_ enjoying this so much.

Their mouths parted with heavy pants, stray locks of black hair falling on Silver’s face. Oh, god. God god. What was he doing? Laying back and just- and with _Ethan_ \- _what_ was he doing?

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Ethan breathed out. “It doesn’t need- we can just, no strings attached.”

Silver nodded, agreeing- because it _didn’t_ mean anything. Silver didn’t _feel_ anything for Ethan- he was just an acquaintance, really. An annoying one who kept hanging around. Alright, so, maybe Ethan was a ‘friend’. But that was it. _It didn’t mean anything._

“Do you want to stop?”

“Alright.” Said Ethan, with his soft warm voice, and he leaned into kiss Silver again.

Ethan’s hands felt warm over his body, gently running over his clothed chest. His lips parted from Silver’s softly, and he tilted his head to kiss his cheek instead, his jaw, his ear.

“Let me take care of you.” He whispered. “Just tonight, please.”

There was something like affection in his voice, but before Silver could properly process it a wet tongue ran over his collarbone.

Progressively, Ethan crawled lower and lower. Palms over his stomach, thighs, knees. Mouth over his ribs, waist, hips. His fingers went up again to his belt, and he glanced up at Silver with stars in his eyes.

“Can I?”

Unable to find a voice in himself, Silver nodded.

A chill ran up his spine when his clothes got pulled down, suddenly exposed to the fresh air. Ethan mindlessly ran circles with his thumbs over his inner thighs, pondering.

Then he parted his lips and dipped his head.

 _Oh_.

In Silver’s fantasies, he was always the one to lead, the one to get serviced; it was a lot like this, and yet it couldn’t be any more different.

Ethan focused on him and only him, blatantly disregarding the tent in his own pants; but Silver has never felt so vulnerable before, so open- and so _willing_ to be. His hands fisted the sheets, legs quivering, barely restraining his moans.

Ethan kept his eyes on him the whole time, glistening with pride and happiness and (not love, it couldn’t be love, _it didn’t mean anything, it didn’t mean anything_ )

A hand flew over his mouth, trying to keep in the noises spilling out of his throat so freely (he couldn’t lose so much control, not even now, no, no) his other one shakily reached Ethan to run through his hair (soft and pretty and oh how Silver has always dreamed to do that, please let him indulge just this once, just this once.)

And then, tension, a groan, teeth in his fingers- _Ethan, Ethan, Ethan_ slipping out through the flesh- and Silver came, in the dead of the night.

He fell back onto his pillow, breathing heavily. Vaguely, he processed Ethan sitting up and wiping his mouth.

“You doing ok?”

Yes. No. Maybe. Yes.

He felt lips on his temple and warm arms around his waist, pulling him against Ethan’s chest. “It’s okay. It didn’t mean anything.”

It didn’t meant anything. Silver didn’t know if what he felt was a pang of relief or hurt.

He closed his eyes and let himself get lulled to sleep by the warmth around him, too tired to deal with the swarm of contradicting emotions in his head.

(By the time he woke up the next morning, Ethan was long gone.)


	35. Chapter 35

“What are those?”

Ethan chuckles nervously as Silver’s fingers graze the faded bruises on his collarbone, embarrassed. “Gifts from friends?”

Silver huffs and rolls his eyes, seemingly dismissive. “Do you just sleep with everyone you meet?” The mockery, while insincere, is easy to instillate in his voice from the years of wording things just right to stab. It’s not like Silver actually _cares_ if Ethan’s slutting around- he’s well aware that he’s far from Ethan’s favorite person.

This earns him another nervous laugh and a shake of the head. “Only friends.” _Only friends._

Silver feels a pang of jealousy over his chest, something intense and painful that almost makes him choke. _Only friends._ Knowing Ethan, that could damn well be half of the world. Hell, if Ethan considers _him_ his friend, then the bar is so low this probably includes more people. Lucky fucker, getting around so well. Silver _wishes_ he could get it with so many people.

(Well really, just one, but by God, the _things_ Silver wants to do to him; how much Silver craves and _want want want_ to _take take take_ )

“You whore.” He replies, jokingly, as if he didn’t want to dig his nails across Ethan’s skin and mark him as _his his his_.

“I don’t see you complaining when you have my tongue on your cock.” Ethan laugh, a (beautiful, flutter-inducing) annoying sound- but distracting enough that Silver notices, too late, the hand slipping in his pants.

(Oh, it hurts, hurts, to want something so badly and have it so close and still out of reach; Silver buries his needs under a mountain of denial and hopes it’s enough to get him through this.)


End file.
